Sharp words can be healed with a gentle touch
by TheAngryPrincess69
Summary: A twisted love triangle..i know what ur thinking "as usual" but this one has a twist u dont see much of...who rapes who? what happend between her and inuyasha! hmm..guess you'll have to read to find out..inuayshaXkagome
1. The Tragedy

Hey guys, its been a while since I have written, but a minute ago I was thinking about inuyasha..and I thought up this great idea for a FF...so..critisize me how u please..i'll try my best...  
  
disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...dam that takahashi chick..JK!  
  
Kagome paced around the higarashi..(sp?) shrine..fighting with herself to whether she should go back to the fuedel era or not..she didn't want to think about what had happened, but she knew she would have to take the shards back..even if inuyasha was with kikyo, she pushed her tears back..pleading that what she saw had never happened..but it had..and she couldn't do anything about it  
  
"I hope there happy together!"  
  
she mumbled to herself as her eyes began to well up.  
  
FlAsHbAcK  
  
Miroku stroked his chin, as he sternly looked to the north (I don't know why the north..) and then he looked back to the group, shippo, kagome, sango, and keade (shes always there). He frowned a bit and looked down. They were all stuffing there faces, including kagome. Kagome looked up from her delicious stew to see miroku worried.  
  
"Miroku..what is it?"  
  
he smiled a cheesy fake smile and looked at her  
  
"o nothing..just pondering..i haven't seen inuyasha in some time..maybe he got lost? No that cant be..his nose would lead him back here..with all this great food cooking..maybe.."  
  
kagome looked a lil puzzled and also a lil upset...for she knew he was with her..she didn't want to tell herself elsewise.  
  
"sango?"  
  
sango looked up as if she was drunk from the stew .  
  
"yes, kagome?"  
  
"can I borrow kirara?"  
  
sango looked at her seriously, and pondered for a second, and replied sternly  
  
"yes, just.."  
  
sango leans forward slightly, so she can whisper in her ear  
  
"please come back to us kagome...no matter what happens.."  
  
kagome looked at her concerned friend  
  
"mhmm"  
  
with that kagome hopped on kirara and flew out of site, she flew high above the trees, and searched for what she didn't wanna see. She had been searching for about a half an hour before she came to soul carriers, lots of them, so many of them that u couldn't count if u tried, kagome tilted her head in curiosty to why the soul carriers were making almost a bubble around a certain area, almost like a shield. She motioned for kirara to fly down to the base of it. She looked at the soul carriers, some were hissing at her, that didn't frighten her..but somehow she knew inuyasha was inside this thing..and bravely she pulled out an arrow, and and strung her bow, and shot through the soul carriers, and the arrow shot a tree right on the other side. Kagome took this to be an invitation to walk into this..sheild. then she saw inuyasha, leaning against a tree, with kikyo resting her hands on his shoulders, and she leaned her head onto his chest.  
  
"inuyasha..i will always love u..i wont stand for this kagome..she meddles in our affairs, even though she is MY reincarnation, I forbid u to be with her.."  
  
Inuyasha's eye's widened from being closed while smelling kikyo's hair. They softened a bit, from tears, and he looked to the side, to be as he was thinking. Kagome thought to herself "why cant he just say "no?" and that's it? He doesn't care about me?.." she began to cry..she made so kikyo couldn't hear..but she forgot inuyasha's senses are acute..  
  
"I don't care anything for her! Ur the one i"  
  
he stopped in the middle of his sentence, to here a soft crying sound, he pushed kikyo off, and looked, and saw kagome on the ground, crying, as he ran to her, kikyo's soul carriers, carried her off, and he stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"KIKYO!"  
  
she wouldn't reply, just coldly stare at him, and disappear from site, inuyasha turned to kagome, who had softened her crying to just tears falling, she turned and ran.  
  
"KIRARA GO TO SANGO!"  
  
and she continued to run, inuyasha chased her, but she was long gone before he had finshed arguing with himself to whether he should chase her or not..  
  
EnD FlAsHbAcK  
  
When she had gotten back home, she mustered up enough curage to bring the shards back, and bring shippo one last lollypop. Kagome jumped into the well, and magically is transported into the feudel era, she heaved the bad over the top, and felt someone pick it up "inuyasha?" she thought to herself, but as she looked up, it ws naraku, his long curly hair ticking his bare chest and arms, as he had that baboon pelt on as a...dress?  
  
"NARAKU!"  
  
she said as she reached for her bow and arrows..but she had none..she paniked and tried to jump down, but he caught her arm roughly, he laughed (kukukuku..inside joke) evily and smiled down at her, she started to sweat because she was nervous "how come inuyasha hadn't come for her yet?" she thought. He pulled her up and sat her at the well.  
  
"kagome..i have much anger against u, but yet..i cant stop thinking about u..and onigumo (sp?) was in love with kikyo, the priestess..not only are u here reincarnation, but u are as beautiful as her as well, I despise u, and u must die.."  
  
she tried to pull from his grip but it was useless  
  
"IM KAGOME NOT KIKYO..GET UR SLIMEY HANDS OFF ME!"  
  
he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up up to his mouth, and kissed her. She tried to move under the kiss, but it was no use, she DID NOT want her first kiss to the guy that tried to kill inuyasha 50 years ago by laying a trap between him and the woman he and inuyasha loved.  
  
(kitties, basically, naraku is raping kagome, im not giving details on rape..sorry)  
  
she couldn't get away from him, and by the time he was done with this nasty ..sin..she layed by the well, bloody, with ripped clothes, curled up in a ball, cuz the pain was so intense. She breathed deeply, and before she knew it, she passed out.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"inuyasha, shouldn't you go after kagome? She's been gone for 6 days.."  
  
inuyasha's eyes were glazed as he looked down, then he walked out. He didn't intend to go after..he figured she hated him now. He mearly went to the well, to sulk, and sigh. As he was nearing the well, he smelt blood..alot of it..mixed with salty tears, and...KAGOME'S SCENT?! He thought..as he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the well.  
  
"kagome?!"  
  
he said as he neared her bare body.he scooped her up in his arms, and pushed her hair out of her face, and his hands were sticky with blood, he couldn't stand it, he pulled off his outer jacket (whats that called?) and wraped her in it, as he flew off with her in his arms, his silver hair flowing in the wind, as his eyes were like those of a murderer, "whoever did this will burn in hell, I will find them.." he thought. Kagome turned a bit in his arms, and flinched to the pain, inuyasha stopped jumping and went to the ground, still holding her.  
  
"inuyasha..."  
  
"kagome, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"  
  
she fainted again, and inuyasha got worried, as he quickened his pace to keade's village..knowing the old hag might know how to help her..  
  
cliffhanger!  
  
what do u think? I will bring the next chapter up as soon as I get....5? reviews..yeah, that sounds good...only 4 need to be nice ones . anyways..be nice! . 


	2. Thoughts

Ok...looks like u guys made it to the next chapter!! Kosher! This one will..well, I'll try to make it mostly romantic...but yeah...I know my chapters are a bit short..but that's because I write them all in one day..and I know that there not very descriptive too..im going to work on that with this one..so anyways..ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: no...T.T I don't own inuyasha...  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"oh god...kagome, don't die on me! I need you!" inuyasha thought to him self as he fLeW through the trees with his silver hair rustling in the wind, he looked down at kagome, blood down her face, heck, there was blood EVERYWHERE. He cursed at himself for not being there to save her..but no..he had to go see kikyo..he loved kikyo..but he loved kagome too, he couldn't stand the thought of losing either of them, but in the end, he had to choose..one way or another. All the sudden his eyes widened "NARAKU!" he had the worst face ever..the one that gives u chills if u make him angry..the "im-gonna-beat-you-up-so-bad face" (hehe) "why would naraku do this? ...to get to me? But I smell the blood coming from one direction.." inuyasha said as he looked further down her body.  
  
"inuyasha..."  
  
kagome opened her eyes just a bit, and looked into his golden ones. He noticed hers had no sparkle..like they usually do. He landed on the ground, still standing holding her almost lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"inuyasha, take me home, I know u don't want me here.."  
  
His eyes began to well up. He would never want kagome to be away from him, those little trips to home to get bandages were already to much for him. He kept looking into her eyes, and she saw his eyes begin to tear up. Inuyasha pushed the hair out of her face. Though the smell of kagomes scent, blood, tears, and sweat was almost intoxicating for his sensitive nose.  
  
"no, kagome, I want u here with me"  
  
Kagome was weak so she fainted at all the blood loss, and pain. "get a hold of yourself, she needs to get to keade.." he thought as he ran faster with her in his arms.  
  
Upon reaching the village, shippo ran up, along with sango and miroku..miroku had the o so familiar red hand print on his right cheek, with sango and her ticked off face. Sango had finally noticed the bare body of kagome, and the blood.  
  
"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!"  
  
inuyasha looked at her with the worst face..he was so sad..so low..so mad at himself for not being there, he didn't answer anyone. He just carried her into keade's hut. She was sitting in the center stirring some medicine for some weak workers. She looked up from her pot.  
  
"inuyasha..did ye do this to kagome?"  
  
He growled so low..even the dogs wouldn't be able to hear it, he was so insulted, and so..mad at her..he didn't know what to do with himself "how can that old wench think I did this?! DO I LOOK LIKE I WOULD EVER HURT KAGOME?!" he flinched at bit when kagome grabbed the back of his neck.  
  
"eh.."  
  
kagome looked into his eyes, with the saddest eyes he had seen coming from her.  
  
"inuyasha..go back to he-"  
  
she had fainted again, and fell back in his arms. He screamed at keade.  
  
"help her! She needs ur aid, keade!"  
  
keade nodded, and inuyasha set her on the futon across the fire-lit hut. He sat her down, and sat on her right, as keade began to help this lifeless body girl.."keade..please, help her..she..i cant live without her smile.." (cheesy line...) inuyasha thought as his hand quivered underneath hers. She clenched hard, when keade got to a certain sensitive spot.  
  
"eh..kagome?!"  
  
"is she ok?!"  
  
inuyasha shouted at the woman 2 feet away from him. She jumped a little bit, and replied sternly.  
  
"inuyasha, kagome will be ok..ye need to be patient"  
  
hours had passed, with kagome sweating and crying, and inuyasha almost the maddest demon ever (well ½) "I will kill him!" he thought, but his thought was interrupted by kagome, looking up at him sweating like crazy, and her eyes swollen from tears.  
  
"inuyasha..go be with kik-kikyo"  
  
she said with a grunt from keade pouring medicine on her last wound and bandaging it up. Inuyasha looked at her, like he hadn't felt..ever. he felt as if he had betrayed her in the worst way, and he had. He didn't want to believe this, but he had to  
  
"kagome..i never wanted to hurt you.."  
  
kagome just cried harder and fell asleep. The next morning, inuyasha had fallen asleep, but to kagome's surprise, with his hands wrapped around her waist, she rolled over a bit, and flinched with pain. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyes  
  
"kagome? Are u feeling better?"  
  
kagome looked at him a cofused state. And passed out again. Inuyasha didn't freak out, cuz she had already done this about 20 times before. That night, sango called for dinner, and inuyasha slowly moved his arms off of her, and tip-toed out of the hut, but right as he was leaving kagome muttered, almost below a whisper  
  
"inuyasha..im hungry too.."  
  
inuyasha slowly put her in his arms, and carried her out to the fire.  
  
"inuaysha..i can walk.."  
  
he mentally argued with himself before putting her down. But he did, but held her waist to keep her from falling. Miroku nudged sango in the side and put his right hand over his mouth and whispered.  
  
"aren't they a cute couple"  
  
inuyasha looked up at them and growled. They still giggled. Kagome sat next to inuyasha. They ate, and it slowly became night time. Kagome was walking on her own now, and feeling a bit better, but not that much, it still hurt.  
  
"kagome? Wheres my lollypop?"  
  
said shippo with the most innocent face. Kagome smiled and nodded at the kitsune, as she swayed into the hut, and got a red lollypop as big as your head, and was walking back when, she stopped. Everyone turned and looked at her. She then felll over, but inuyasha caught her. They both were there she laying in his arms, just below his face and they both seemed lost in each others eyes for what seemed centuries, but inuyasha set her up, kagome dropped the lollypop (still in one piece tho..) and inuyasha carried her off to god knows where.  
  
"..."  
  
said kagome as she looked up at him, those brave golden eyes, and his beautiful silver hair swaying in the wind. They had stopped when they came upon a roomy tree, that u usually see inuyasha sleeping in. kagome looked at him and inuyasha sat at the end of the branch (near the trunk) with kagome on his lap, he had his arms around her waist, to prevent her from fallng and his legs wrapped around hers, which was comfy to her since they felt like pillows : ) . her head leaned against his chest, which wasn't so comfy since his chest was tight, but she liked it none-the-less. He rested his chin on her head, while he thought about..you-know-who (kikyo) and how maybe, this naraku ordeal with kagome, might have been kikyo's idea.."no no..she wouldn't hurt-"he paused and, he didn't know what to think. Kagome wondered if inuyasha would say anything to her. She titled her head a lil bit,so her ear was to his chest, and she listened to his heartbeat. They didn't say a word to each other, but they both knew the feeling, and went with it, and slept so peacfully that night.  
  
The next morning inuyasha awoke first, and gently carried kagome to the hut. He loved the way she slept, so peacefully, simply breathing, and muttering, it was cute to him. He laid her down on a futon and walked out of the hut, with one arm in the air, from pushing the flap away.  
  
"miroku, sango, take care of kagome for me"  
  
he said as he clenched his fist. Miroku jumped in front of them.  
  
"your not planning to go fight naraku on your own?! Are you?"  
  
"and your gonna stop me, get out of my way!"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
cliffhanger...right? Well...criticize me how u wish..: ) hehe.. 


End file.
